STV
by Crem the PsychoSylveon
Summary: when sylveon starts a radio channel, anything could happen. and with her complimentary DJ, they rise to stardom... or not.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm, sunny day, sylveon decided to start a radio channel. So she went to snubbull fairy Inc. to make a channel. She filled out a contract. (And we learn that the rest of her name is malark funheminsun) finally, she got her channel and a complimentary DJ. "This is turning out nice!" sylveon congratulated herself. She sat down in a comfy chair. "You know DJ; this radio show feels like… like…it's the job for me. Then they both turned off the lights and parted ways until the next day.

Day 1

"Hello and welcome to STV! This is sylveon and your co. host, DJ! Anyways, let's get down to business!" Q1- "only the cutest Pokémon are fairy types… right?"

Caller 1 (gardevoir) - you know it girl!

Caller 2 (buneary) - what?! No fair! I wanna be fairy type then!

Caller 3 (arceus) - wait. Oh! Am I on air? I mean, I'm not flying but, oh! You want me to answer the question?

Caller 4 (fletchling) - I thought I was cute…

Caller 5 (riolu) - I sense your aura through the phone, and it is not good.

"O.k. so this is how it's going to work from now on. I ask a question and you guys answer them. Remember, STV is the place to be!" sylveon went off air and shut down the radio thing. "Don't worry, DJ. You'll be on air tomorrow. DJ smiled and they both left.

**Do you like it? It's based off a comic I wrote around a year ago. Anyways, read eevee quest too! **


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

"Welcome back to STV! Starting now we are doing 3 questions daily! I need a round of applause for DJ!"

"Hey all you viewers! This beat is for sylveon, my main man!" DJ says enthusiastically. "I'm not a man." Sylveon whimpers. "Anyways, here it comes!" DJ finished.

_Sylveon sylveon sylveon_

_She was born and raised_

_And now she is…an awesome TV sta-_

(Sylveon breaks the fourth wall) "I guess this is why he was complimentary." She mutters as she clicks dark horse on her laptop.

_I'm coming at you like a dark ho-orse!_

_Are you ready for, ready for?_

_The perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Once you're mine, once you're mine _

_There's no going back_

"Anyways, back to the callers. Q1- dragon types were cool until fairy came out. What do you think?

Caller1 (bagon) I knew it was t-true! Bwa haa haa! *blows nose* waa haa waaaa!

Caller2 (resheram) I am the hero of truth. And that is tru-tru- bwaaa! Waaahaahaa! It's the s-sad truth! Bwaaaa!

Caller3 (marril) boo yah!

Caller4 (ekans) thattttttt issssss veryyyyyy trueeeeeeee sssss I believe ssss.

Caller5 (rayquaza) dragons live! Fairies die! Gooooo overpowered!

Sylveon bared her teeth at the last one. "Next! Q2- ribbons make me look cuter. How about you?"

Caller1 (mew) yepsie Pepsi!

Caller2 (smeargle) line?

Caller3 ( scraggy) what do you mean ribbons? I thought I was winning a car!

Caller4 (snorlax) zzzz. Food. Zzzzzz. Food. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Food. Zzz. snuffle snort. Zzz.

Caller5 ( raltz) never.

"O.k. on to Q3- big blue eyes, do they help you see better?"

Caller 1, 2, and 3 (burmy, burmy, and burmy) - not at all.

Caller4 (Pidove) my eyes are yellow. *coo*

Caller5 (medicham) blue eyes may even be bad for you.

Sylveon's face went blank. She hit the off air button and quickly went home. DJ took this time to finish his song.

_Oh yeah!_

_Stv is where ya wanna be_

_Cause mlp is good for me _

_And I am a brony! _

_Yeh eyah ohh oh_

_Cause stv is where ya wanna be!_

All callers- *groan*

**Do you like my story so far? Answer in the reviews!**


	3. sadness

**I am so sorry, but stv is discontinued because nobody will review and I am out of ideas for it. This will be replaced by a warriors fic. This will be off the website as soon as I can figure out how to do that.**

**Sylveon: noooooooooooooo! *sob***

**DJ: aww.**

**Me: twas' only a dream…*sob***

**Sorry guys. Look out for my warriors fic though.**

**Message to my only reviewer: I know you really liked it, but, this has to be done.**

**Sylveon: I'm so sorry…**


	4. Chapter 3

**I think that I will continue to write STV over this summer. If you want to suggest a talk show suggestion, please do. And without further ado, STV chapter 3!**

Sylvie prances into her studio. The last time she was here, DJ had sung a terrible song about her.

"Deeee-Jaaaaay!" she screamed. Man, this place was dusty. Anyways, she probably start the show.

"HELLO, and welcome to STV! It's time for question one"

Question 1- "Was anybody sad that I was gone? Was there a hole in your heart, do I make your day?"

Caller 1- " Uh, no I forgot about this stupid show. "

Caller 2- "Hello, my name is kira and I have a family of 4 and I live in southern kanto, and both my kids can already mega evolve and this show is really nice and I l-" *BEEEEEEEEEEP

Caller 3- "hello, my name is DJ and I… Want my job back."

Sylveon's eyes water. A slideshow of 2 memories play through.

_Remember those times, _

_Just remember to remember those times_

_Just remember them_

_**Gravity falls reference, everybody. Should I continue this fic?**_


End file.
